


What I like about you [5SOS/Cake High School AU]

by Careless95



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Bullying, Cake-Freedom, Established Relationship, F/M, High School, Kissing, Love, M/M, Secret love, Shy!Luke, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careless95/pseuds/Careless95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Hemmings is the youngest Junior at Middle East High School in Sidney. He is really shy and has not many friends. In fact he has only one real friend, her name is Chloe Jones and she is Michael Clifford's girlfriend.<br/>Michael doesn't like Luke like most of the Juniors, they all make fun of him because he plays the guitar and sings on YouTube. They all think it's gay and not really cool and they think Luke is a fag.<br/>Calum thinks it's really cool and brave but he would never say that out loud. He is Michael's best friend and he likes Luke a little bit. Or even a little bit more but that's also something he would never admit to anyone.<br/>No one knows Calum likes Luke and no one knows Luke likes Calum too. Well, one person knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full Story about 5SOS and Cake and all that so I hope you like it :)  
> its not edited and it's late so I dont know how good it is but I want to write it for you because I'm so excited for you to tell me what you think about it :)

Chloe POV

  
“Good morning little….GOD GUYS GET DRESSED!” Ashton yelled and I opened my eyes a little bit to see him standing in the door frame. I felt Michael laying half on top of me and I grabbed my blanket and covered both our naked bodies.  
“Why are yelling this early in the morning?” Mikey grumbled and nuzzled his face into my hair.  
“We have school today but I think you don’t care as usual, Clifford. If you two get ready in ten minutes you can drive with me, if you need more time you have to walk or take the bus.” Ashton said and closed the door behind him as he left my room.  
“I hate him.” Michael mumbled and pressed his lips to mine for a good morning kiss.  
“No, he is one of you best friends, you just like no one in the morning.” I giggled and tried to get out of the bed but my boyfriend pulled me back and hugged me tight.  
“Noooooo!” He whined and I rolled my eyes.  
“I don’t want to come late, my English teacher already sent my parents a letter and complaining about me always being late.” I said and he let me go.  
“Do I have to get up too?” He asked and blinked as the sun was shining in my room.  
“Do you really have to ask?” I replied and he groaned but get out of the bed as well. I grabbed one of the shirts from a pile of clothes, some black tights and underwear and went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
“You can go without us! We take the bus!” I yelled for Ashton before I closed the bathroom door behind me.

“That’s mine!” Michael said as I came out of the bathroom, my hair half dried and in a messy bun.  
“That’s right.” I answered and kissed his cheek before I grabbed my back and left my room.  
“Are you coming?” I shouted as I was on the stairs and Michael nowhere to seen.  
“Totally.” He muttered as he showed up behind me and I giggled.  
“My shirt isn’t that long, are you sure you want to go to school like this?” He asked as I put some food into my back and handled him something to pack in too.  
“No one can look through my tights so yes, I want to go like this.” I answered a little bit annoyed because Mikey should have known the answer.  
“Every guy will undress you in his mind.” Michael pointed out and laid his hands on each site of my hips.  
“Maybe, but you’re the only one who is allowed to undress me in reality.” I said, kissed him and sent him a smile.  
“And now we should go, we have a bus to catch.”

 

“Good morning Misses Jones. It’s nice to see you being on time.” My English teacher said and I sent her a smile and rolled my eyes as she looked away from me. I don’t really like her, in fact she is a bitch but I would never say that to her, I’m not that dumb.  
“She isn’t that bad.” Luke said as he had read my thoughts.  
“Oh yes, she is!” I answered and he bit his lip trying not to laugh.  
“Luke, that is not funny!” I whisper-yelled and crossed my arms over my chest.  
“Calm down!” He smiled and I rolled my eyes playfully and listened to what Miss Taffet told us.  
I got bored after five minutes and started texting Michael secretly.  
 _I’m bored. Can you come out of class in five minutes? ;)_  
The answer came fast.  
 _Sure, babe x_  
I raised my arm and my teacher looked at me.  
“Can I go to the toilet please?” I asked and she sighed.  
“I hoped you would say something productive. But sure, just go.” I smiled and stood up.  
“Making out with your boyfriend during class is not really…” Luke started but I sent him a glare and he stopped talking.  
“See you later Lukey.” I laughed quietly and left the room. I like Luke, he is one of my best friends and I know I’m his only friend but I’m okay with that. He’s young and no one really likes him because he uses YouTube to show the world how good he can sing and play the guitar. He is really good looking and if I wouldn’t date Michael I would consider dating Luke. He doesn’t deserve having no friends and I know Michael’s best friend Calum would like to be friends with Luke but Michael wouldn’t allow that, he doesn’t even like me being best friends with Luke but I told him it’s not his decision with who I’m friends with.

I met Michael outside of the cafeteria on a bench. He smiled at me as I sat down on his lap and kissed him.  
“I missed you.” He said and I laughed.  
“You just not had seen me for half an hour.” I answered but he caressed my cheek softly and smiled before he kissed me again.  
“I love you.” He whispered against my lips and I felt him smiling during the kiss.  
“I love you too.” I replied as we broke the kiss breathlessly.


	2. Chapter 1

Luke POV

I walked down the halls to my locker to get my books for the next lesson, history. A few meters before I reached my locker someone pushed me against the wall.  
“Didn’t I tell you not to get in my way?” Michael asked and I nodded shyly and was going to walk away, as he grabbed my arm and turned me around.  
“And stop looking at my girlfriend! She’s mine. I mean, you’re no competition you little fag but stay away from her!” He hissed and pushed me away from him. I stumbled backwards and felt to the ground which caused Michael and a few other students to laugh.  
As fast as I could I stood up and ran to my locker. I threw all my unneeded things in my locker and some important stuff into my back before I left the school. I didn’t want to see Michael in class this day.  
I ran until I reached the park a few blocks away from the school and sat down under a weeping willow where I always sit when I’m sad or angry.  
Chloe is my one and only friend and I would never think about her in any other ways. I’m not sure if I even like girls or if I’m more into boys or maybe both. It doesn’t matter anyway because no one likes me and no one will ever like me. I sing on YouTube and everybody at school laughed about me even though I get a lot positive comments on the internet.  
I don’t even know why some people hate me because I might be gay or whatever. Everyone loves Michael and he’s bi and there is a gay couple at our school and no one cares.

My phone buzzed, Chloe sent me a message.  
 _Where are you? Its not you to skip a class and don’t say youre ill I know youre not!  
_ I sighed and typed in an answer.  
 _I’m not feeling well, I went for a walk.  
_ I knew Chloe would probably come to the park and Michael would get angry if he found out but he already hates me so there is nothing which could get worse.   
 _Where are you? I’m worried._  
I said her where I was and waited for her. I never told Chloe about my problems with Michael and some of his friends. She knew no one really likes me and she knew I get bullied sometimes but she didn’t know who bullied me and I’ll never tell her. Michael makes her happy and I don’t want them to fight because of me.

“There are you! I’m looking for you for half an hour.” Chloe sat down next to me and looked at me.  
“Luke, what happened?” She asked but I didn’t say a word.  
“Please, you  have to tell me. I know you have some problems and I know almost everyone is mean to you. I could help you if you tell me who bullied you.” She said softly and laid her hand on my arm.  
“I can’t.” I whispered and pulled my sleeve over the bruise Michael left on my arm.  
“Yes you can! I don’t want to watch you getting hurt every day.” Chloe shouted and hugged me afterwards.  
“I’m sorry for yelling at you. I’m just worried.” She said and smiled sadly.  
“Promise me to think about telling me who bullied you, okay?” I nodded and Chloe stood up.  
“Come on, we go and get some ice cream.” She smirked and I smiled back before getting up.

 

“Oh look the little fag dares to come to school.” I looked at the ground as I passed Michael and his best friend Calum at the hallway the next day.  
“Did you run to your little boyfriend and cried?” Michael asked and stopped me by standing into my way.  
“I…”  
“Michael, it’s enough.” Calum interrupted me and I looked at him with wide eyes. Calum never said anything to me and he never pushed me or bullied me in any possible way, he just stood there and watched Michael being mean to me.  
“What’s wrong with you? Do you like this little piece of shit?” Michael yelled at his best friend but Calum didn’t even flinch.  
“One day you’ll get in trouble if you didn’t stop bullying him every time you see him and you’ll have a big problem with Chloe if she finds out what you do.” Calum said calmly and Michael took a step away from me.  
“You didn’t tell her, did you?” He asked me and I shook my head and walked away as he went out of my way.

I met Calum at lunch as I stood behind him waiting to get some of the disgusting food in our cafeteria.  
“Hey Luke.” He said and smiled and I needed a few seconds to realize that Calum spoke to me.  
“Hey.” I answered and bit my lip not really sure what to say. Calum never talked to me before.  
“I’m sorry for what Michael did. He’s not that bad and I don’t know why he doesn’t like you.” I took the plate the woman behind the counter gave me and looked at Calum.  
“Thank you.” I smiled and walked away to an empty table because Chloe was nowhere to see and no one wanted me to sit with them.  
“Can I sit with you?” I looked up and direct into Calum’s eyes. Did he really ask me that question?  
“Um, yes. Sure.” I managed to get out and Calum sat down across from me.  
“Why don’t you sit with Michael?” I asked and started to eat the food that should be some kind of noodles but it looked more like a strange mash.  
“Don’t you want me to sit here with you?” Calum answered and I shook my head.  
“No, of course not! I’m just wondering why you’re here and not with your best friend.” I admitted shyly and looked down on my so called food.  
“Michael’s busy with Chloe and I’m tried to watch this happy couple the whole day.” Calum laughed and I smiled a little bit.  
“I think it’s a good idea to sit together at lunch when our best friends are too busy.” He added and smirked and I giggled quietly.  
“Thank you.” I mumbled and felt Calum’s eyes on me.  
“For sitting here with me.” I explained and looked up and saw Calum smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this story ? :)


	3. Chapter 2

Calum POV

After school I spent the afternoon at Michael’s playing video games with him. My character died more than one time because my mind went to Luke. I never understood why nobody likes Luke. He was so nice, innocent and cute and we had a really good talk at lunch. I also watched some of his videos and I thought he was a really good singer and didn’t deserve how Michael treated him.  
“Michael?” I asked and he paused the game and looked at me.  
“I talked to Luke at lunch today.” I said and waited for him to get angry and yelling at me.  
“And?”  
“I thought you would be angry.” I admitted and he smirked and shrugged his shoulders.  
“I don’t understand why you want to talk to him and I don’t understand why Chloe is friends with him but I know I can tell you what you have to do.” He explained and I raised my eyebrows.  
“What?”   
“Nothing.” I shook my head and turned to the TV and we continued to play the game. Michael didn’t care if I talked to Luke and he is okay with Chloe and Luke being friends but he also told Luke to stay away from Chloe. I didn’t understand him at all.

 

“Hey fag.” Michael shouted the next day as Luke passed us at school. The blonde boy didn’t say anything, he just walked a little bit faster and went around the next corner.  
“Why are you calling him that and why are you mean to him?” I asked Michael and he laughed loudly.  
“Because it’s the truth.” He answered and I shrugged my shoulders before I grabbed my back and went to soccer practice. I met Ashton after I walked a few meters and we walked together. He was our keeper and I played as a defender.  
“Ready to kick these guys from Gordon High into their asses?” Ashton laughed and I smirked.  
“I’m more than ready.” I said and he laid his hand on my shoulder.  
“I heard some cheerleaders talking and they said they want to do a special performance and the also will have a special surprise for the best players.” He whispered and raised an eyebrow.  
“And you tell me that because…?” I asked and he rolled his eyes.  
“You’re single, right? That could be a good chance to find a girl to date or to hook up with the head cheerleader, man!” He told me as it was the most obvious thing he could think about.  
“Yeah right.” I mumbled and opened the door to our changing room. I could hear all the boys talking about the cheerleaders and I rolled my eyes. All these guys were total sluts or at least most of them. Becky was an exception, she was Ashton’s girlfriend, really nice and intelligent.  
But there was Jasmin, our head cheerleader. I didn’t know a soccer player who hadn’t hook up with her except Ashton and me. She always wore her cheerleader uniform as most of the girls did but she wore his skirt extra high and she cut her top right under her breast so her stomach was shown. She tried to kiss me more than once after a game but all she kissed was my cheek. I didn’t like her.  
I didn’t even like girls but no one knew that, a gay soccer player wasn’t really accepted and I didn’t want to leave the team because I was who I was. I thought I should Michael tell that I’m gay but I was afraid, he seemed homophobic and I didn’t want to lose my best friend even if that meant I had to hide my sexuality because he wouldn’t accept me.

After practice we all went to a little diner just two blocks away from our school. As we entered the diner I saw Luke sitting in the back with some books in front of him on the table.  
“Look, there is the little singing gay boy.” Jason, on captain, captain said and the other boys laughed. I prayed that this was all and they left them alone but god seemed too busy to help in this moment. Jason walked straight to Luke’s table and slammed his fist on the table.  
“You’re in our way, we need this table.” He said, Luke’s eyes were locked to the table.  
“I talk to you so look at me!” Jason yelled and Luke did what he was told. His eyes were big and I could see how afraid he was.  
“Jason, stop it.” I said and he turned around, his face red and he looked pretty angry.  
“What is your problem, Cal? Do you like him? Are you two fuck-buddies or what?” He smirked and I sighed while rolling my eyes.  
“No, but you don’t have to bully him when were not at school and I don’t want to get kicked out of this diner.” I explained and he laid his head to the side.  
“You’re a lucky boy right now but just wait till I see you in school.” Jason said to Luke and we all sat down a few tables away.   
“That was good. I don’t like how everybody is so mean to him.” Ashton whispered and I smiled at him. At least there was one more person who thought the way I did.

As the waiter served us our drinks, she also gave me little piece of paper. As she turned around the guys cheered and whistled.  
“Looks like our Cal has a date tonight.” Ashton said and hit my shoulder. I slipped the paper into my pocket and decided to throw it into the trash when we would leave but then I saw Luke looking at me as he waited for me to do something.  
While the others talked about girls and some other things I wasn’t interested in, I looked on the little paper.  
 _Thank you. You’re the only one who defenses me.  
_ I looked up and smiled to Luke who turned back around to his stuff after he smiled back.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll probably hate me for the end and because it's short, so I'm sorry.

Ashton POV  
“Hey Becky!” I shouted as I walked to my car after soccer practice which was at the same than cheerleader practice.  
“Oh, um, hey Ash.” She answered as I hugged her and kissed her forehead.  
“Do you need a ride home?” I asked and she shook his head.  
“I’m walking but thank you. See you.” She said and walked away. Thoughtfully I watched her until I couldn’t see her any longer. Becky acted weird since two weeks or so and I didn’t know if it was because of me, I couldn’t remember something I did that could be a reason for her to be mad at me. I barely saw her and as I tried to asked her out on a date the last week she rejected me.  
I really loved her and I didn’t want to lose her but I was too afraid to ask her what was wrong. I had asked Chloe if she could talk to Becky because they were friends but she said I had to solve my problems by myself and I knew she was right.

After I took a shower I went to my little sister’s room and knocked before I opened the door. I was close to start speaking but I saw Chloe and Mikey on Chloe’s bed making out.  
“Did you guys do other things than making out?” I asked and leaned against the door frame.  
“Do you always have to come in without knocking?” Chloe asked back and threw a pillow in my direction.  
“I’ve knocked, you was just too busy with each other.” I said and entered the room, closing the door behind me.  
“Ash, we don’t really want to have a guest.” Michael groaned and took his shirt from the ground to put it on.  
“Shut up, I need my sister’s help!” I replied and took a seat on Chloe’s little sofa.  
“What do you want?” She asked and I shut my eyes and rubbed my face.  
“It’s Becky, she’s still so weird and she rejected me nearly every time we see us and I don’t know what I did wrong.” I started and got another pillow thrown in my face.  
“I already told you to ask her and that you should stop asking and bothering me with your relationship and the problems you have with it.” Chloe yelled and I raised my hands in defense.  
“But I’m afraid what she would say if I asked her!” I whined and stood up.  
“You’re 18, nearly 19, years old, you should be able to take care of you problems without your little sister’s help.” Michael said and I nodded.  
“It was worth a try.” I mumbled and left the room, leaving them alone.

The next day was Saturday and I decided to ask Becky if she wanted to come over so we could talk. I called her after lunch and she agreed and I waited for her nervously.  
As I opened the door, I kissed Becky's forehead as usual and she smiled at me.  
“Nice to see you.” I said and took her hand and we went up the stairs into my room. My parents were working and Chloe and Michael left the house an hour ago for going skating.  
“We need to talk.” I whispered as we sat down on my bed and I felt Becky’s hand tighten around mine.  
“Please don’t break up with me.” She mumbled and I stoked her cheek as a single tear rolled down it.  
“No, no, stop crying, please! I don’t want to break up with you! Never think about this, I love you. I just want to know why you’re so distant to me the last weeks.” I said and wrapped my arms around her tiny body and laid down so we could cuddle.  
“I can’t tell you.” She cried and buried her face into my chest. I stoked her hair and whispered sweet nothings into her ear until she stopped crying. I felt so helpless.  
“You know you can tell me everything?” I felt her nodding but she said nothing.  
“Baby, please.” I begged and she looked up to me. Her makeup was smudged around her eyes which were red and puffy.  
“I’ll hate me if you find out.” She muttered and intertwined our fingers.  
“I could never hate you! I told you, I love you. You know that.” I told her again and she smiled a sad smile.  
“I love you too Ash but this is not that easy.” She kissed me softly on my lips and I closed my eyes. We were together for a few months but I still felt these sparkles when we kissed.  
“Please.” I breathed and looked directly into her beautiful grey eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

**Michael POV**

“I have to go, I promised Luke to have a movie night with him tonight.” Chloe said and collected her things from the bench we were sitting on next to the skater park.  
“And you have to go now? It’s not even diner time.” I whined but Chloe smiled and kissed me softly on the lips.  
“See you tomorrow.” She said and walked away. I was a little bit disappointed that she chose Luke over me even if I knew we spent a lot of time and it was just natural she wanted to spend some time with her best friend. I just didn’t like the fact the two were friends. Luke was the school’s looser and I was really popular and so was Chloe and I never understood why they were friends and why she had to risk our good reputation.

I was nearly home as Calum called me and asked if I wanted to come over and because I didn’t have something better to do I said yes and turned around to walk to Calum’s house a few blocks away.

**Chloe POV**

On the way to Luke’s home I stopped by a store and bought some chips and other things we could eat while we watched some movies. I always loved movie nights with Luke, we stayed up until morning and watched our favorite movies and talked about everything. I hoped he would tell me this time who bullied him and I hoped I could help him.

“I need to tell you something.” Was the first thing Luke said to me as he opened the door and I hugged him.  
“Hello Luke, nice to see you.” I laughed and he smiled a little bit.  
“Sorry, but it’s important.” He said and I really hoped it was the information I really want to know. We went to his room where Luke had set up everything, big bowl with popcorn, a lot of pillows and blankets on the floor and our favorite movie already on the home screen on his TV.  
“So what is it?” I asked as we sat down and he played with his fingers nervously until I grabbed his hand and smiled at him.  
“Luke, you can tell me everything, I already told you that and you know it anyways.” I encouraged him and he nodded.  
“I think I’m fallen for someone.” He whispered and smiled, his eyes sparkled and I could tell he was really serious about it.  
“Who is the lucky girl?” I asked happily because my best friend felt in love for the first time.  
“You have to know…I mean…well…it’s not a girl?” I gave his hand a squeeze and hugged him, he sighed in relief.  
“I was afraid what you would say.” He admitted and I hit his shoulder lightly.  
“Did you really think I would hate you or something because of this?” He smiled as an apology and I rolled my eyes.  
“So, back to the topic. Who is the lucky guy?” I asked and Luke scratched his neck.  
“Don’t you dare not to tell me!” I pointed at him and he raised his hands in defense.  
“You know him. It’s Calum. I already liked him in the past because he was always nice to me or at least he didn’t say any mean things to me like some other people at school. This week he even defensed me and we had lunch together because I was alone and he was alone too because you and Michael were eating together. On Friday he defensed me again and he is the only one who ever defensed me and he has this nice and cute smile and he seems pretty intelligent and he’s also pretty hot and…” Luke noticed he was about to ramble about Calum and he blushed a deep shade of pink and covered his face with his hands as I laughed.  
“My Lukey-boy is in love and he is so cute!” I sang repeatedly until Luke started to tickle me and I had to stop.  
“Please don’t tell anyone!” He pleaded and I nodded.   
“Your secret is safe with me.” I smiled and he smiled back.  
“Let’s watch the movie.” I suggested and we tried to find a comfy position on the floor before Luke started the movie.

Later that night we had a talk about Luke’s sexuality and he told me he didn’t know if he was gay or bi or just Cal-sexual which caused me to laugh and him to pout. I said him it didn’t matter what he was as long as he was happy with it. Every time I mentioned Calum he smiled and blushed a little bit and I found it really cute and a good way to tease him a little bit.  
I knew Calum pretty well, he was Michael’s best friend and I spent a lot of time with both of them. I told Luke some stories about his crush and that I thought Calum could be gay because he never had a girlfriend.   
Luke didn’t believe me. He thought no one liked him and he was positive that Calum didn’t like him either. He cried as he realized he probably had not even a chance to go on a date with Calum or to kiss him and I assured him to find out if Calum maybe liked him.  
It broke my heart to see my best friend crying because he was so convinced no one would like him. I hated everyone who bullied him and did this to him. His self-confidence was as low as it could be and I knew I had to find a way to get Calum and Luke together. Most of the people at school would accept Luke if he was with Calum and they would stop bullying him and being mean to him. The only problem was Calum’s sexuality I didn’t know a thing about but I planned to change this.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at starbucks today and it might be not that good because its short and I was distracted by a new and very hot starbucks worker haha

Calum POV

The next week passed without anything special. Well, Ashton was a little bit weird, when I talked to him he didn’t give a  proper answer or he didn’t even listen to me. He wouldn’t tell me what was wrong with him, no matter how often I asked him.

 

On Friday was our soccer game against the guys from Gordon High School. They were all pretty arrogant because Gordon High was a school for rich kids. The school requested 5000 Dollar from each student who started school there and another 2000 Dollar for each year.   
The Gordon’s team was the best High School team in Sidney but we were really close behind them and we aimed to beat them this year.

The cheerleader ran on the field to do their performance and Jasmin winked at me, I rolled my eyes and turned around to Ashton next to me on the bench.  
“Where’s Becky?” I asked him and saw that he looked really worried.  
“I don’t know.” He said slowly, stood up from our bench and ran away.  
“Ash, wait!” I shouted but he didn’t really care.  
“Hood, where’s Irwin?” Our coach asked and I shrugged my shoulders.  
“Go and find our keeper!” He yelled at me and I followed Ashton. I assumed he went to the girls’ dressing room and I knocked carefully as I reached the door.  
“Ash, come out!” I yelled and he opened the door a little bit.  
“Go back, you need to play!” He said and I laughed.  
“Yeah, you too. You’re our keeper for god’s sake!”  
“I can’t, Becky needs me.” Ashton seemed so desperate and I sighed.  
“I tell the coach it’s a family emergency.” Ashton hugged me and I ran back outside.

“Where’s Irwin?” Our coach wanted to know.  
“He has a family emergency.” I told him as I had promised.  
“Our best keeper can’t play today?! You have to be pretty good in defense today I count on you.” He looked worried and so was I but I nodded.  
“Brown, get ready! You play today.” The coach shouted at our second keeper who was totally surprised but he seemed happy to play at such an important day.

There were only three minutes left and the score was 1:1. Not even Ashton could have stopped the ball from Gordon’s best offense player Eric.  
“Come on Jason!” I yelled as I passed him the ball and all cheerleaders shouted his name as well.  
He didn’t make it and I had to get the ball back from one of the other players.  
We only got one minute more from the referee and Jason get the ball passed again.  
“If you make it I’ve got something for you!” I heard Jasmin yelling and it seemed to cheer Jason on because he ran a little bit faster and kicked the ball with a lot of power. It felt like the time slowed down and everyone watched how the ball got right into the left corner of the goal.  
The referee ended the game when I realized that we made it.  
We won.  
We cheered and hugged and I saw Jasmin whispering something to Jason who had a smug smile on his face. They really fitted to getter perfectly.  
“Congratulation!” Chloe yelled and hugged me.  
“Watch your girlfriend, Clifford.” I laughed and hugged him as well after Chloe hit me lightly as she often did.  
I saw Luke standing in the background and Chloe followed my view.  
“C'mere.” She said and waved to Luke to come over what he did shyly.  
“I didn’t know you were interested in soccer.” I said surprised and he shrugged his shoulders.  
“Chloe kinds forced me to come, she said I need to be here because the whole school would be here.” He explained and I saw Michael rolling his eyes. It surprised me he was able to not bully Luke for such a long time just because Chloe was around.  
“I’ll take a shower. Julian throw a party because we won, are you coming with me? Most of the juniors and seniors will be there.” I asked and Michael nodded as well as Chloe. Luke looked not really convinced and Chloe noticed that.  
“Come in, it will be fun!” She promised and Luke nodded slowly even if he looked still unsure.  
“Did you see my brother? I can’t believe he didn’t play today! He begged me to come to see him and he said this game was so important and he really annoyed me since weeks.” Chloe put her hand on her hip and looked at me.  
“Becky wasn’t there when the cheerleaders performed and he went to look for her and I found them in the dressing room. All what he said was Becky needed him and I should go back and play. I told the coach it was a family emergency.” I explained and picked up my back with shower utensils and fresh clothes.  
“I’ll call him while you’re showering.” She mumbled and walked away.  
“Can I let you two alone and you promise me to not kill each other?” I asked Michael and Luke, well more Michael and he looked at me with an ‘Are-you-kidding-me’ look.  
“S-Sure.” Luke whispered and played with his fingers. I looked at Michael warningly before I walked back to the dressing room where the showers were. I didn’t have a good feeling to let them alone but I not really had a choice.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to update here :o I was so busy the last weeks and now you get 3 Chapters at once.  
> I was in Berlin yesterday and the day before and I was at the #5Countries5Days concert in Berlin from 5SOS and I was in second row and yesterday my friends and I went to the airport and we met them there and I took selfies with them and all and omg...I tell you more if you want to know more so feel free to ask :)

Luke POV

I didn’t know if it was a good idea to go to this party. At least Michael was nice to me compared to how he normally treated me. He didn’t say a word to while we watched the game.  
As Calum left us alone Michael looked at me as I was something disgusting but I ignored him and I sighed as Chloe came back and smiled at me.  
“Ashton and Becky are home and they won’t come the party. He won’t tell me what was wrong but I’ll find it out later, now we should celebrate. How long do you think will Calum need?” She asked Michael and he shrugged his shoulders.  
“I know the way to Julian’s house, I was there before so I think we could go and Calum will come later.” He suggested but Chloe shook his head.  
“That would be mean, we can wait it’s not that we would miss something important.” She decided.

 

The music was loud and the house crowed with drunken teenagers. I only was at one party before and this was Chloe’s birthday party with less alcohol and more people I knew.  
Well I knew most of the people on Julian’s party but they weren’t really nice to me or even speak with me so just stood there and watched the crowd dancing and some people grinding against each other.  
“Hey Luke.” Calum stood next to me and leant against the wall behind him.  
“Enjoying the party?” He asked with a red cup in his hand and I shrugged my shoulders.  
“I’m not a big fan of parties like this.” I said and he shoved the cup into my hand.  
“Drink something and get more confident. Just speak to a girl or so, you’re really handsome and I’m sure there’re lots of girls which were totally happy when you dance with them.” He slurred slightly tipsy and I laughed.  
“That’s ridiculous Calum. No one likes me and the all will be disgusted when I’ll speak to them.” I answered sadly and drunk some of the liquid Calum gave me. It was not really tasty but I drunk it nevertheless. Maybe it helped me to forget my situation for this evening.  
“Dance with me. I would like to dance with you.” Calum said suddenly and I looked at him with wide eyes.  
“Are you serious? Look, they all would look at us and they will question why you’re dancing with me and I don’t want to be the reason why some people stop talking to you. This happened to Chloe already and I feel bad for it.” I explained and looked at the ground.  
It seemed like Calum didn’t listen to me or he didn’t care because he took the cup out of my hand and placed it on a table next to us, before he grabbed my hand and leant me to the living room which was now the dance floor. He dropped my hand and started moving to the music and I tried too. I wasn’t an really good dancer, I could tell that as I watched all the other people around us but no one laughed or cared so I just continued.  
“Having fun?” Calum shouted over the loud music and smiled and I nodded. He gave me a thumb up and we danced for another hour or so.

“Let’s drink something?!” He yelled but didn’t wait for an answer, he just pulled me with him to the kitchen where he made us some drinks and handled me another cup.  
“Hey handsome.” A girl stood in front of me and held tight on the table. She looked really drank and she probably were falling over if she let go the table.  
“Um, hey?” I answered and her brown eyes roomed my body as I was some piece of meat or so and I didn’t like it.  
“Wanna dance?” She asked and Calum shoved me more in her direction.  
“I don’t like dancing.” I said but she grabbed my hand and smiled.  
“You’ll like it after you danced with me.” She promised and Calum winked at me as the girl pulled me back to the living room.  
“What’s your name?” She asked me as she pressed her tiny body against mine and started moving her hips against me. I didn’t like it.  
“I’m Luke. And you?” I asked politely and she guided my hands to her hips.  
“I’m Tiffany, one of the cheerleaders. Did you see us perform today?” We…” That she started rambling about their performance and what she did good and all the others wrong and I stopped listening to her.  
“Help me!” I mouthed as I saw Calum looking at me and he smirked but walked over.  
“Hey babe, I need to talk to our Lukey here so you have to let him go but I promise you to bring him back in a minute.” He said and Tiffany really let me go with a sweet smile.  
“See you later.” She slurred and drew a line from my chest to my waistband before she left us.  
“Thank you a lot.” I sighed and Calum laughed.  
“What’s wrong with Tiffany? Okay yes she is a slut but she looks nice and has a fit body. She’s a cheerleader for crying out loud, think about all these things she can do with her body.” He said and I rolled my eyes.  
“I already like someone.” I said and covered my mouth with me hands as I noticed what I said. I admitted to my crush I had a crush on someone. Well done, Luke.  
“Who is it? Is it Chloe? I don’t think you have a chance mate, I’m sorry. You know, she’s with Michael and he won’t let her go and the love each other.” Calum said and this time it was me who laughed.  
“No, it’s not Chloe. She is my best friend and I never would love her in any other ways.” I explained and he sighed in relief but quickly tried to cover as a yawn. Why the hell did he sighed?


	8. Chapter 7

Chloe POV

It didn’t take long for me and Michael to get drunk and we don’t really care who was around us when we were drunk. In the hallway Michael shoved me against the wall and kissed me deeply, his hands all over my body while I ruined his hair and made it look a lot like sex  hair.  
“Get a room!” Calum yelled and laughed and Michael broke the kiss.  
“Get a girl!” He yelled back and took my hand to find an empty room in this house.  
“We can’t have sex here.” I giggled but Mikey stopped me with a kiss.  
“Oh yes, we can.” He said and we entered a bedroom which was empty. Michael locked the door and pushed me on the bed afterwards.

 

“You have sex hair.” Luke giggled as I met him later on the dance floor with Calum. I laughed and hugged him.  
“I talk to Calum now about you two.” I whispered into his ear and watched how his face flushed in a light pink.  
“But don’t tell him I have a crush on him. He already asked me who it is after I told him accidently I have a crush on someone.”  He begged and I nodded.  
“I didn’t plan to tell him anyways and I won’t tell him, promise.” I said and pulled Calum with me in the garden.  
“I need to talk to you.” I had a plan but I didn’t know if it was a good one.  
“What is it? If it’s something about Michael or your sex life I didn’t want to know.” He joked and we both laughed.  
“God Calum, no! But I’m serious, I need to ask you something.” He nodded and I sighed.  
“Do you have a crush on Luke?” I asked and he choked on his drink.  
“W-What? How…I mean…well…why did you asked?” He stuttered and I smiled, I was so right.  
“I noticed how you really want to be friends with him and he told me you defended him against some of his shitty bullies. I saw the way you looked at him, Calum. Don’t deny it.” I said and he looked at the ground before he mumbled something.  
“What was it?” I asked and he looked at me.  
“Please, you can’t tell anyone. Not even Mikey. I’m gay and everyone on the soccer team will hate me and Michael will hate me and no one will talk to me any longer and I’ll be a looser and…” I covered his mouth with my hand and he stopped talking.  
“Why would Michael hate you?” I asked and noticed how Calum didn’t look me in the eye.  
“I swear to god Calum if you don’t tell me that right now I ‘ll go and tell him you’re gay!” I told him and took my hand away from his mouth. He waited a few seconds and it seems like he didn’t really want to tell me what was wrong with Michael.  
“Well…please don’t freak out and don’t tell him you heard it from me, yeah?” He asked and I nodded.  
“Well…Michael is one of them who cullied Luke every day. Like he calls him names and is mean to him. He never hits him but sometimes he pushes him around. He also tells Luke to stay away from you and that he should think he has a chance with you. When we talk he always said he couldn’t control who you’re friends with but when he sees Luke all this is forgotten.” Calum told me and I got as angry as I never was.  
“My boyfriend bullies my best friend?” I asked and Calum nodded slowly.  
“I’ll kill him.” I muttered and went back into the house to find my shitty boyfriend.

Calum POV

I was so dead. If Michael found it I told Chloe he bullied Luke he would murder me. I loved my life I didn’t want to die now.  
After Chloe went back into the house, I followed her and left the house through the front door and walked home.

 

 

I got a call at seven in the morning and without looking on the screen I knew it was Michael so I just ignored it and felt back to sleep.  
An hour later someone knocked at my door forcefully and a second later stepped into my room.  
“You little fucker! How dare you to tell my girlfriend what I did to Luke? Are you serious? She broke up with me!” Michael yelled at me, his face was red but he looked more sad than angry. His eyes were red and puffy and I could see some tears on his face.  
“I don’t get it why you did this. She hates me now but I love her so much and now she broke up with me and I’m alone and the person who means the most to me is gone and there is no chance I get her back.” He started to cry and felt on his knees while he sobbed loudly. I sighed and got out of my bed, hugged him and promised him to figure something out how he could get Chloe back.  
I felt so guilty. I didn’t want to tell her that it just slipped out of my mouth and I destroyed my best friend’s relationship. I understood why Chloe was so mad but I thought she loved Michael. Well Michael was the living nightmare of her best friend but I didn’t thought she would break up with Michael because of this. I thought she wouldn’t talk to him for a while but forgive him and try to make Luke and Michael friends. Seemed like I was totally wrong.


	9. Chapter 8

Michael POV

On Monday I was a total mess. Chloe glared at me every time I saw her in school and every time Luke was at her side. Even as I met this boy alone I hadn’t the power to push him or call him one of the names I had for him. I was tired and sad and I just wanted my girlfriend back.  
I wasn’t mad at Calum anymore. He was my real only friend after Ashton visited me on Sunday and hit me and yelled at me for breaking his sister’s heart. My eye was black now and my nose hurt but I didn’t care about it.  
Calum promised to find out if I had a chance with Chloe after all. I didn’t know how he wanted to do this and I didn’t really care. All I wanted was my girlfriend.

 

After dinner I laid on my bed and thought about how we met and how we became a couple.  
 _It was in our sophomore year when we both got detention for smoking behind the school building. As I entered the room I saw her sitting in the back of the class room with one foot on a chair in front of her. Her black jeans were really short and she wore a red top with it._  
“Nice to see you again, Clifford.” She said and smirked and I laughed.  
“Nice to see you again, too, Jones.” I answered and sat down on the chair next to her.  
“What about if we quit detention? Mr. Morrison never checked if students are here or not.” She suggested and got up from her chair.  
“Yeah, why not?” I answered and she walked to the window.  
“Why don’t we go through the front door?” I asked confused and she laughed.  
“If you want to run into some other teacher’s arms you can use the door.” She simply replied and hopped out of the window after she threw her back out of it.  
“Wait!” I yelled and followed her as quickly as possible.

We had spent the whole day together. First we had got something to eat and some ice cream after this, we just had walked through the streets and had ended up on a bench next to a playground in a park.

I had asked her on a date a few days later and she said yes so I had asked Ashton what his sister would like as a perfect date. He had warned me not to break her heart which I obviously did with bullying Luke.  
Ashton had told me his sister liked simple dates and not too fancy dates. He also had said Chloe liked video games and scary movies so I had decided to make a date at my home. I had prepared some snacks like popcorn and chips and some ice tea, had looked for some good scary movies and had picked out a few video games we could have played.

 _“So what do you plan for today?” Chloe asked as I picked her up at her house and we walked over to mine._  
“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I tell you now, would it?” I laughed and she hit my arm lightly and I found out later it was a habit of her to hit people lightly.  
After ten minutes we reached my house and as I showed her the living room with all the things I prepared she smiled.  
“A movie and video game marathon?” Chloe asked and I scratched my neck nervously.  
“Do you like the idea?” She grinned and nodded widely.   
“Sure I do! I was afraid you would take me out to a dinner or a picnic outside or do something too fancy and too dramatic. You know, I like it simple and not too extravagant and I’m glad you choose a relaxed day here.” She said and sat down on the couch.

We had spent the whole day playing video games and watching movies until it had been nearly midnight. I had asked Chloe if she wanted to go home or if I should bring her home. She had admitted she was too tired to walk home and we had walked up the stairs.

 _“You can sleep in my bed if you want, I’ll take the guest room.” I said and pointed towards our guest room._  
“You don’t have to give up your bed for me, you really don’t need to do this.” She answered and was about to walk to the room I pointed at before.  
“Wait.” I almost whispered as I tugged on her wrist and she looked up to me.  
“Yeah?” I couldn’t stop myself so I placed one hand on her cheek and the other one on her hip as I leaned down to kiss her. Chloe wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back passionately and I pulled her closer to me while she played with my hair and messed it up a lot.  
“Mikey.” She breathed as we broke the kissed and smiled at each other.  
“What if we skip the whole room argument and just both sleep in your bed and cuddle?” She said smirking and I peeked her lips before I took a step back and looked at Chloe.  
“I like you a lot, you know?” I said and made her blush.  
“I like you a lot too, you know?” She mocked me and I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up.  
“Mikey! Let me down!” She giggled and wiggled around but I hold her tight and throw her on my bed where I tickled her until she was out of breath.  
“I think I want to sleep in the guest room.” She said thoughtfully and was about to get up but I pulled Chloe back and wrapped my arms around her from behind so we were spooning.  
“Nooooo! You don’t go anywhere.” I whined and pressed tiny kisses to her neck.  
“Okay you've convinced me. I stay here.” She giggled and turned around in my arms and kissed me again.

 

My phone snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked at the caller ID. It was Calum so I answered the phone.  
“Hey Cal.” I mumbled sadly and rubbed my hand over my face and then I noticed I had cried.  
“I have to tell you some very important news. Can I come over?” Calum asked and he sounded really excited.  
“Sure.” I replied and we ended the call. I was really excited what my best friend had to tell me.


	10. Chapter 9

Calum POV

I talked to Luke in school on Monday and I got a few weird glances from a few students around us but I didn’t really care. He told me Chloe was angry and sad and total down and she missed Michael. I could tell Luke felt bad as he told me that.  
“You know, you’re not the reason for der break-up.” I said and his is widened in surprise.  
“How did you know?” He asked quietly and I smiled.  
“I just assumed it. But really, you did nothing wrong. After all it was me who told Chloe the truth and as much I hate the fact our cute couple broke up, I’m glad I told her. I never liked how all the people treated you and you don’t deserve to be pushed around and be called these names. I think this will stop now or at least Michael will stop it. I can tell he is really sorry and I don’t know why he did this to you and I think there is no good reason to do this but he will explain it to you and he will apologize.” I took a deep breath after I finished and Luke’s cheeks were tinted in a light pink. It looked pretty cute.  
“Uhm…well…thank you.” He stuttered and I laid my hand on his shoulder as I nodded.  
“Sure. We have lunch now, let’s go there before we don’t get any good food.” I laughed and he blushed a little bit more. I turned around and smirked because I really liked the fact I could make Luke blush with some little words.

“What song do you want to cover next?” I asked him as I opened the door to the cafeteria and he tripped over his own feed.  
“You…you’re watching my videos?” He asked in disbelieve and I nodded.  
“You’re good.” I said smiling and he bit his lip as he smiled back shyly.  
“Thank you. I don’t know yet.” He whispered and I dropped the topic.

While we were eating we talked about Michael and Chloe and we both agreed we had to do something to bring them back together. Luke said he really want to get to know Michael. He was sure Mikey was a nice guy even if he bullied him. I adored Luke before but after he said that I adored him even more. He already had Michael forgiven and that was just unbelievable, he was so selfless and cute.  
I could Luke watch the whole day. How he talked and used his hands or when he played with his lip ring while I spoke or how he laughed and bit the inside of his cheek to stop it. His shy glances or when he bit on his lip or even the cute blush when I complimented him.

“Did you listen?” Luke asked and snapped me out if my daydream. I smiled sheepishly and scratched my neck.  
“If I’m boring you, you need to tell me. I just…” Luke started but I throw a napkin at him and he stopped talking.  
“You really need a lot more self-confidence. You’re not boring and I really like listening to what you have to say but I got carried away. I’m sorry.” I said and stood up.  
“We should go to class now.” I said and Luke smiled.

We had music together and because Michael decided not to come to class after lunch I sit with Luke. Chloe had art instead of music.  
Music was my secret passion. I liked to sing under the shower or when I was alone and bored. I could play bass and a little bit guitar which was good because we had to play guitar in music class.  
Our teacher gave us some music sheets and told us to practice them because we had to play the song in front of the class the next week.  
It was pretty easy for Luke and I watched him in awe as he played and hummed the lyrics quietly.  
“Can you please stop staring at me? You make me nervous.” He said shyly after he finished the song and I blushed as I realized he notice me staring at him.  
“You should cover this song.” I said honestly. The song we had to practice was ‘How you remind me’ from Nickelback and it was one of my favorite songs.  
“Maybe.” Luke answered and started playing again and I tried to focus on my guitar but Luke was just too distracting and I was glad as class was over.

 

I went to Michael after school because I had a plan and he needed to know how he could get his girlfriend back.  
We still looked awful as he opened the door for me and his room was messier than usual and I didn’t know that was even possible.  
“You have to open your window, it’s no fresh air in here.” I said and walked over to do what I said and Michael just shrugged his shoulders. He was a total mess.  
“So listen. I have an idea and I know how you could get Chloe back.” I started and Michael’s eyes started to sparkle as I mentioned Chloe’s name.  
“What are you thinking about? Will it really work? Did you talk to Chloe? Is she still totally mad? Do you think I can call here or will she still not answering?” Michael rambled and I laid my hand on his shoulder.  
“Calm down Mikey. I didn’t talk to her and I don’t know how mad she still is. I just know she misses you a lot and I’m sure you’ll get her back. You just have to do a few things.” I explained and my best friend looked really excited.

o do what I said and Michael just shrugged his shoulders. He was a total mess.  
“So listen. I have an idea and I know how you could get Chloe back.” I started and Michael’s eyes started to sparkle as I mentioned Chloe’s name.  
“What are you thinking about? Will it really work? Did you talk to Chloe? Is she still totally mad? Do you think I can call here or will she still not answering?” Michael rambled and I laid my hand on his shoulder.  
“Calm down Mikey. I didn’t talk to her and I don’t know how mad she still is. I just know she misses you a lot and I’m sure you’ll get her back. You just have to do a few things.” I explained and my best friend looked really excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really would like to hear you opinion :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good friend of mine turned 18 today and we were in a club last night and I got home at 4 or 5 am and slept until 3pm haha   
> We'll go to the same club again tonight and I have to work tomorrow but I dont really care. I'll be never as young as I'm now, right ?  
> Whatever, I have to go in 2 hours and maybe I get some comments before I'll go ? That would be pretty nice :)  
> Have fun with it, I think I messed up the first half but I think you will like this chapter a lot :)

Luke POV  
I couldn’t stop thinking about Calum. I enjoyed the sudden attention a lot but I was scared Calum would stop talking to me soon because he noticed how boring and lame I was. His whole soccer team hated me and I didn’t know what they would do to him if they found out Calum and I were kind of friends. At least I hoped we were something like this.

 

On Tuesday I decided to make a new YouTube video so I placed my camera in front of my bed and yelled at my family to be quiet because I wanted to film a video.  
I sat down in front of the camera and smiled.  
“Hello everyone. As you already could read in the title I’ll cover ‘How you remind me’ from Nickelback because a friend of mine said I should do this. Hope you all enjoy this.” I said and started to play and sing.

After I uploaded the video I ate dinner and went back in front of my laptop to see if some left a comment. There were a few and they said I was really good and my friend had a really good taste in music.  
My phone vibrated and I looked on the screen. There wasn’t many people who texted me and I expected a message from Chloe.

_Nice video. I’m glad you listened to me, thank you for mention me. –Calum PS. Got your number from Chloe_

I smiled widely and felt my face reddened even if Calum wasn’t in the same room with me.

_Thanks a lot. I thought it would be fair to tell everyone it wasn’t my idea to sing this song._

I answered him and laid down on my bed. It was silly how happy a simple message could make me but it was a message from Calum after all. I still wasn’t really convinced he could really like me but it just had to be a good sign he texted me. I was afraid that all could be a big joke and he acted as he wanted to be friends with me and then dumped me in front of the whole school or so.

_I really need some help with the song. Do you think you could come over for a bit and help me?_

Calum’s next message stopped my hard thinking and I had to read the text a few times until I understood what he asked me.

_Sure. Just text me your address._

I answered him, packed my guitar and told my mum I left the house for a few hours.

 

Calum POV

I could have done it all by myself but I really wanted to spend some time with Luke and to ask him if he could help me seemed a pretty good idea. There were a few passages I struggled with so it was only a little lie. I texted him my address and waited for him while I cleaned my room a little bit and looked for some food and some drinks.

As the doorbell rung I made my way to the front door and checked my appearance in the mirror in our hall way before I opened the door.  
“Hey Luke.” I said and stepped aside to let him in. He smiled back, shy as always and pulled off his jacket.  
“I’m glad you agreed to help me. I struggle with some parts and don’t want to fail the class I like the most.” I explained and I see his face lighten up.  
“So music is your favorite class?” He asked as we went up the stairs to my room.  
“Yeah and sports.” I answered and opened the door for him.  
“I like music the most too.” He told me and looked around. My walls were covered with posters of different bands and soccer teams and some pictures of my family.  
“You have a good taste in music.” He said after he took a look in my CD collection and I smiled.  
“Thank you. Do you want something to eat or to drink? I asked him and he shook his head and pointed to my bed.  
“Can I sit down there?” He asked and I laughed.  
“Sure just get comfortable, I’ll be back in a minute.” I decided to get something to drink and to eat anyway.

As I came back Luke strummed on his guitar and hummed a melody. I stood in the door frame and watched him in awe until he noticed me and stopped his actions. His cheeks got red and he looked down on his instrument.  
“Don’t be shy. You’re really really good.” I said and sat down next to him after I placed the things I brought on the bedside table.  
“I just don’t feel comfortable when someone stares at me.” He said and I could see a smile on his face.  
“I didn’t stare at you!” I defended myself and he laughed as he pushed me slightly.  
“Sure you did.” He said and I pushed him back. Quickly he laid his guitar on the ground before he pushed me again and we started wrestling on my bed, laughing and giggling. I held both of his wrists in one hand and poked his stomach with my free hand and Luke giggled more than before. His cheeks were pink and his hair was a mess and he squirmed underneath me and I couldn’t help but imagine him without clothes and swollen lips after a heated make-out session.  
“Calum! Stop it please!” He pleaded and I let him go. He quickly got away from me and glared at me playfully while I still tried to get rid of my thoughts. I placed my hand on his knee right in front of me and smiled at him.  
“You’re cute.” I said and he looked at his hands and played with his fingers.  
“You really are.” I added and got closer to Luke until I sat in front of him. I pushed some loose strands of his hair out of his face and Luke looked up to me with big eyes.  
“T-Thank y-you.” He stuttered with red cheeks and I cupped his face in my hands.  
“I’m just telling you the truth.” I whispered and pressed my lips on his.


	12. Chapter 11

Ashton POV

I had a heartbroken sister and a girlfriend with problems and I didn’t know what to do. I thought about talking with Calum, we were friends but I didn’t know if he was the right person to talk to.  
Normally I would have asked Michael but I hated what he had done to my sister. Sure, he was one of my best friends but I couldn’t forgive him before Chloe did that.

 

Luke POV

Calum kissed me. He just kissed me. CALUM FUCKING HOOD KISSED ME.  
I needed some time to realize what happened but as I did, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pushed me a little bit back so I had to lay down and he straddled me as we continued kissing each other.  
“I wanted to do this since a while.” Calum whispered as he broke the kiss and looked deep into my eyes. I felt myself blushing and I wanted to look away but he still had my face into his hands so he forced me to look at him.  
“I really wanted that Luke. I’m gay and I’m scared to tell someone, only Chloe knows I’m gay since the party last week and it was me who told her accidently Mikey bullied you. I’m afraid to get kicked out of the soccer team and I’m afraid to get bullied too. I saw what happened to you and nobody even knew for sure if you’re gay or not and you get bullied. I’m so so so fucking scared but I like you a lot and I don’t want you getting hurt. I want to protect you from everyone and everything. I want to go on dates with you and kiss you more often and I want to cuddle with you and watch a movie and laugh with you.” He whispered and brushed the tears away which streamed down my face.  
“Cal…that was just…” I didn’t know how to tell him what I felt about his little speech so I pulled him down and crashed our lips together.  
“No one ever say such things to me. I would like to go on dates with you and I would like to get protected by you and I would like everything you just said and more.” I stuttered and he brushed his nose against mine and smiled.  
“So, Mister Lucas Robert Hemmings, would you do me the honor and go out with me tomorrow night?” Calum asked me and I laughed because he was so cheesy.  
“Yeah, I would like that.” I answered and took a look on the alarm clock on Calum’s bedside table. It was pretty late but I didn’t want to go home and left Calum.  
“I think I should go home. It’s late.” I sighed but Calum didn’t move away and I wasn’t able to get up.  
“Oh no you don’t go anywhere.” He determined and I pouted.  
“But it’s late and we have school tomorrow and my mum is waiting and…” Calum cut me off with a kiss and I gladly accepted this chance to kiss him again. It felt like heaven and this entire stuff people said in movies or books. It was magic.  
“You can stay here if you want, I don’t mind and my mother wouldn’t mind to. Just call your mum and tomorrow I’ll drive you home so you can pick up your school things.” I nodded and Calum let me go to call my mum.

 

Chloe POV

I got a call from Luke and as I answered it he spoke so fast I only understood ‘Calum’ and ‘kiss’.  
“Slow down and start again.” I laughed and he told me he was at Calum’s and they kissed and he would stay the night and they would go on a date the next day.  
“That’s amazing Lukey! I’m happy to hear this and I want to know everything tomorrow in school.” I laughed and he promised me to tell me everything and we ended the call because he wanted to go back to Calum.  
I always wished Luke the best and I was so happy he finally found someone. Calum was nice and funny and caring and they fitted together perfectly.  
My thoughts wandered off to Mikey. I missed him a lot but I couldn’t forgive him what he had done. He lied to me and acted like he did nothing and he bullied my best friend and knew how much I hated it and that it hurt me too.

 

Calum POV

Luke and I made some pizza after our mums allowed Luke staying overnight. We said we had an important school project and they were totally fine with it.  
We played FIFA and talked and laughed a lot and I let Luke win the last game to make him smile and he was so overjoyed, he kissed me quickly and blushed afterwards.  
“Don’t be shy around me. Or no wait, be shy, I like it.” I laughed and he stuck his tongue out and I did the same.  
We ended up cuddling in my bed in boxers and shirts, me being the big spoon. I played with Luke’s hair and kissed his neck until he felt asleep. I felt so happy with him in my arms my life couldn’t be any better. I knew I had to come out to the school or at least to Mikey and the team. I didn’t want to be with Luke but acted like I didn’t know him in school and just see him at home. That wasn’t fair for him and I knew I couldn’t resist him in school so there was no way to keep this relationship as a secret.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tried but I really wanted to update this :)

Luke POV

Calum and I stopped by at my house the next morning so I could get some fresh clothes and my school things and then we drove to school.

“I understand if you don’t want to be together the whole day and if you want to act like were just some kind of friends or so.” I said to Calum as he stopped the car in front of the school building. He looked at me with disbelieve in his eyes and grabbed my hand.  
“Luke, I like you a lot and I’ll show it the whole school when you’re comfortable with it. If you don’t want the school to know we’re more than friends I’ll try to act like we did before yesterday but I would really like to tell and show everyone what’s going on between us. I told you I’m scared about coming out to all students but if it is because of you and because of us, I’m not scared.” He told me and kissed my blushed cheek. God, this boy could talk all day if he wants to and he made me blush every time with his cute, little speeches.  
“Why do you always have to say such perfect things?” I asked and squeezed his hand before we left the car.  
We had different classes so we walked different ways after we went through the front door. On my way to my class I met Michael and I expected him yelling at me or calling me names as he stepped into my way but all he did was looking at the ground and playing with his fingers.  
“Uhm…” I said and waited for him to do something.  
“Look…I’m…I’m sorry. I really am.” Michael said and looked me into the eyes as he apologized to me. That was a surprise.  
“I don’t know why I did this to you, I can’t even tell you why I always acted like I didn’t like you. It’s not the fact that you’re gay, I mean, I’m bi so I don’t really care, I don’t really care in general who loves who, it’s not my business. I think I’m jealous because Chloe spent so much time with you. Sometimes she left me to be with you. I know it was wrong, you two are best friends but I was so scared to lose her. She was, she is and she will ever be everything to me. Look at me, I’m a fucking mess without her and all I wanted is to get her back. Don’t think I just apologized because I think I’ll get her back this way. I feel like I needed to do this. Calum said you’re nice and we would get along very well and I want to try it if you want.  
As Chloe left me I understand how dumb I was. I lost nearly everyone who is important to me. Ashton hit me because I hurt his sister and now I only have Calum and I feel so lonely.” My mouth hung open after Michael stopped talking. His eyes were watering and he would probably cry if he said one more word.  
“It’s okay. I mean, you really hurt me, a lot if I’m honest but I kind of understand why you did it. Chloe misses you a lot and I’m sure you can get her back if you work for it. I’ll help you because I know how happy you make her and because I know she still loves you.” I said and Michael pulled me in a tight hug which I awkwardly returned.  
“Thank you so much Luke! Really, I didn’t expect you to be so nice after all the things I done and said. I owe you so much and I’ll make up to everything!” Michael promised and ran down the hallway.

 

“Michael apologized to me.” I told Chloe at lunch and her eyes went wide.  
“He did what? Did he say something else?” She asked curiously and I told her everything what happened before our first class.  
“Do you think he just did it because he wants me back?” Chloe asked and poked into her food nervously.  
“No, I don’t think so. He seemed really serious and he nearly cried. I know you’re mad at him but if he really tries to be friends with me and is nice to me and apologizes to you and all this things, I think you should take him back. I saw how happy you were while you two were together and I know you miss him.  
You don’t have to be sad because of me. I’ve Calum now and he promised me to be there for me and he is a good influence to Michael. Everything will be fine.” I promised and took Chloe’s hand in mine for a second.  
“Thank you Luke. And speaking of Calum, look who’s coming over.” She laughed and I turned around to see Calum coming straight to our table. He sat down next to me and kissed my cheek.  
“Hey there.” He smiled and begun to eat while other students around us talking about his actions.  
“You know everyone is talking about us?” I asked and Calum looked at me.  
“Not now but they will after the end of lunch time.” He said smirking and I should find out soon what he meant.

We stood up from our table and in the middle of the cafeteria Calum turned me around and kissed me. It was a short kiss but he kissed me and I kissed him back.  
We could hear everyone speaking but Calum didn’t care, he took my hand and we walked to our music class.  
“See you later.” Chloe yelled and I waved her before I turned to Calum.  
“That was really brave.” I said and peeked his lips.  
“Thank you. I hope we don’t get into trouble with some of your bullies or the soccer team but even if we do, it was worth it.” Calum smiled and we sat down on our seats.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to update, sorry xx its short and shitty and I dont like it...

 

We got out of school without trouble but everyone looked and talked about us but I didn’t care that much. I was only afraid what the soccer team would do but I decided to deal with that later.

I told Luke to wait at my car and as I arrived he was already there and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
“Ready for our date?” I asked and he nodded happily as we both entered my car. Before lunch I called a friend of mine who was working at the beach if we could borrow some surf boards at his store and he said he would reserve me two boards along with shoes and suits.  
I wanted so surf a little bit with Luke and afterwards I thought about going to eat in a tiny pizza restaurant which made the best pizza in Sidney. Or at least the best pizza in Sidney I knew.

“Where are we going?” Luke asked after ten minutes and I just smirked.   
“You’ll see.” I answered and he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.  
“Oh no, don’t do this to me.” I whined and he giggled, still with this cute pout on his pink lips.  
“I won’t tell you.” I said and concentrated on the road so we would be safe.

“I can’t even surf!” Luke whined as we arrived at the beach and I told him what we were about to do.  
“I’ll show you, it’s not that difficult, I promise.” I said and Luke nodded so we went to the shop and borrowed the surf boards and all the other things before we got changed in some of these little changing rooms at the beach.  
First I showed Luke some important things on the sand before we went into the water. I really had to concentrate on what I was about to say because his body was really distracting in this tight surfing suit.

Surfing wasn’t really Luke’s talent. As we were in the water he fell from the board every two seconds but it didn’t matter. We had a lot of fun anyway with Luke being clumsy and me falling from the board because I had to laugh a lot.

After two hours we left the water and brought the borrowed things back.  
“Did you have fun?” I asked Luke and he pecked my lips before he nodded.  
“Yeah, but I think I don’t do this ever again.” He laughed and I laid my arm around his waist as we walked back to my car.  
“Are you hungry?” Luke’s stomach made some noises and we both laughed.  
“I think that is answer enough.” He said and I started to drive to the pizza restaurant.

Michael POV

I spent the day at home thinking. At lunch this day I was outside so I didn’t saw was happened inside but some students told me later that Calum kissed Luke in the middle of the cafeteria.  
I never knew Calum was gay or bi or whatever and I didn’t know he had a crush on Luke. Well it was clear why he didn’t tell me that but why didn’t he tell me he was gay?  
Maybe he thought I would hate him or something because I always bullied Luke and call him gay and a faggot but that wasn’t because he could be gay which he obvious was.  
I thought about calling Calum but I didn’t know what to say to him and there was no one to ask so I didn’t do it.

Luke POV

“I had fun today.” I said as Calum stopped in front of my house.   
“I’m glad you had fun.” He answered and I turned towards him and we kissed.  
“I should go inside. It felt like I didn’t see me family in ages.” I laughed and Calum smiled. We kissed one last time before I got out of the car and walked over to our house. My mum opened the door and smiled at me.  
“Who was that and do you want to tell me something?” She asked and I blushed.  
“That was Calum, we’re at the same school and I think we’re kind of dating.” I admitted as I entered the house and my mum smiled.  
“I’m glad you find someone.” She said and I heard a laugh behind me so I turned around to face Jack.  
“So you finally found a girl to date?” He asked and my mum looked at him warningly.  
“Don’t talk like this to your brother.” She said and Jack rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah…I found someone. His name is Calum if you want to know that.” I answered and his eyes went wide.  
“A guy?” He asked and I nodded, ready for whatever he would say next to me.

Calum POV

We got out of school without trouble but everyone looked and talked about us but I didn’t care that much. I was only afraid what the soccer team would do but I decided to deal with that later.  
I told Luke to wait at my car and as I arrived he was already there and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
“Ready for our date?” I asked and he nodded happily as we both entered my car. Before lunch I called a friend of mine who was working at the beach if we could borrow some surf boards at his store and he said he would reserve me two boards along with shoes and suits.  
I wanted so surf a little bit with Luke and afterwards I thought about going to eat in a tiny pizza restaurant which made the best pizza in Sidney. Or at least the best pizza in Sidney I knew.

“Where are we going?” Luke asked after ten minutes and I just smirked.   
“You’ll see.” I answered and he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.  
“Oh no, don’t do this to me.” I whined and he giggled, still with this cute pout on his pink lips.  
“I won’t tell you.” I said and concentrated on the road so we would be safe.

“I can’t even surf!” Luke whined as we arrived at the beach and I told him what we were about to do.  
“I’ll show you, it’s not that difficult, I promise.” I said and Luke nodded so we went to the shop and borrowed the surf boards and all the other things before we got changed in some of these little changing rooms at the beach.  
First I showed Luke some important things on the sand before we went into the water. I really had to concentrate on what I was about to say because his body was really distracting in this tight surfing suit.

Surfing wasn’t really Luke’s talent. As we were in the water he fell from the board every two seconds but it didn’t matter. We had a lot of fun anyway with Luke being clumsy and me falling from the board because I had to laugh a lot.

After two hours we left the water and brought the borrowed things back.  
“Did you have fun?” I asked Luke and he pecked my lips before he nodded.  
“Yeah, but I think I don’t do this ever again.” He laughed and I laid my arm around his waist as we walked back to my car.  
“Are you hungry?” Luke’s stomach made some noises and we both laughed.  
“I think that is answer enough.” He said and I started to drive to the pizza restaurant.

Michael POV

I spent the day at home thinking. At lunch this day I was outside so I didn’t saw was happened inside but some students told me later that Calum kissed Luke in the middle of the cafeteria.  
I never knew Calum was gay or bi or whatever and I didn’t know he had a crush on Luke. Well it was clear why he didn’t tell me that but why didn’t he tell me he was gay?  
Maybe he thought I would hate him or something because I always bullied Luke and call him gay and a faggot but that wasn’t because he could be gay which he obvious was.  
I thought about calling Calum but I didn’t know what to say to him and there was no one to ask so I didn’t do it.

Luke POV

“I had fun today.” I said as Calum stopped in front of my house.   
“I’m glad you had fun.” He answered and I turned towards him and we kissed.  
“I should go inside. It felt like I didn’t see me family in ages.” I laughed and Calum smiled. We kissed one last time before I got out of the car and walked over to our house. My mum opened the door and smiled at me.  
“Who was that and do you want to tell me something?” She asked and I blushed.  
“That was Calum, we’re at the same school and I think we’re kind of dating.” I admitted as I entered the house and my mum smiled.  
“I’m glad you find someone.” She said and I heard a laugh behind me so I turned around to face Jack.  
“So you finally found a girl to date?” He asked and my mum looked at him warningly.  
“Don’t talk like this to your brother.” She said and Jack rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah…I found someone. His name is Calum if you want to know that.” I answered and his eyes went wide.  
“A guy?” He asked and I nodded, ready for whatever he would say next to me.

Calum POV

We got out of school without trouble but everyone looked and talked about us but I didn’t care that much. I was only afraid what the soccer team would do but I decided to deal with that later.  
I told Luke to wait at my car and as I arrived he was already there and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
“Ready for our date?” I asked and he nodded happily as we both entered my car. Before lunch I called a friend of mine who was working at the beach if we could borrow some surf boards at his store and he said he would reserve me two boards along with shoes and suits.  
I wanted so surf a little bit with Luke and afterwards I thought about going to eat in a tiny pizza restaurant which made the best pizza in Sidney. Or at least the best pizza in Sidney I knew.

“Where are we going?” Luke asked after ten minutes and I just smirked.   
“You’ll see.” I answered and he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.  
“Oh no, don’t do this to me.” I whined and he giggled, still with this cute pout on his pink lips.  
“I won’t tell you.” I said and concentrated on the road so we would be safe.

“I can’t even surf!” Luke whined as we arrived at the beach and I told him what we were about to do.  
“I’ll show you, it’s not that difficult, I promise.” I said and Luke nodded so we went to the shop and borrowed the surf boards and all the other things before we got changed in some of these little changing rooms at the beach.  
First I showed Luke some important things on the sand before we went into the water. I really had to concentrate on what I was about to say because his body was really distracting in this tight surfing suit.

Surfing wasn’t really Luke’s talent. As we were in the water he fell from the board every two seconds but it didn’t matter. We had a lot of fun anyway with Luke being clumsy and me falling from the board because I had to laugh a lot.

After two hours we left the water and brought the borrowed things back.  
“Did you have fun?” I asked Luke and he pecked my lips before he nodded.  
“Yeah, but I think I don’t do this ever again.” He laughed and I laid my arm around his waist as we walked back to my car.  
“Are you hungry?” Luke’s stomach made some noises and we both laughed.  
“I think that is answer enough.” He said and I started to drive to the pizza restaurant.

Michael POV

I spent the day at home thinking. At lunch this day I was outside so I didn’t saw was happened inside but some students told me later that Calum kissed Luke in the middle of the cafeteria.  
I never knew Calum was gay or bi or whatever and I didn’t know he had a crush on Luke. Well it was clear why he didn’t tell me that but why didn’t he tell me he was gay?  
Maybe he thought I would hate him or something because I always bullied Luke and call him gay and a faggot but that wasn’t because he could be gay which he obvious was.  
I thought about calling Calum but I didn’t know what to say to him and there was no one to ask so I didn’t do it.

Luke POV

“I had fun today.” I said as Calum stopped in front of my house.   
“I’m glad you had fun.” He answered and I turned towards him and we kissed.  
“I should go inside. It felt like I didn’t see me family in ages.” I laughed and Calum smiled. We kissed one last time before I got out of the car and walked over to our house. My mum opened the door and smiled at me.  
“Who was that and do you want to tell me something?” She asked and I blushed.  
“That was Calum, we’re at the same school and I think we’re kind of dating.” I admitted as I entered the house and my mum smiled.  
“I’m glad you find someone.” She said and I heard a laugh behind me so I turned around to face Jack.  
“So you finally found a girl to date?” He asked and my mum looked at him warningly.  
“Don’t talk like this to your brother.” She said and Jack rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah…I found someone. His name is Calum if you want to know that.” I answered and his eyes went wide.  
“A guy?” He asked and I nodded, ready for whatever he would say next to me.


End file.
